


A Rose By Any Other Name

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2019 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, M/M, Plant AU, ishimondoweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: Mondo got more than he bargained for when he was given an odd rose...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540987
Kudos: 23





	A Rose By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> The third oneshot for Ishimondo Week!  
* This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

He wasn’t sure when he was first able to sense the presence. It was all a bit of a blur and the first time he was able to start making out where he was he couldn’t help but be frightened. It was all so new to him. He slowly started to get used to the gentle breeze that would blow on occasion though and every time the man would come and tend to him he couldn’t help but feel at ease. 

So he was quickly concerned when the man appeared that morning and screamed at the sight of him. Had he done something wrong? Why was he looking at him like that? 

“What th’ hell!?”

The strange word made him flinch and whimper along with how loud the other was being and he hid behind his leaves as much as he could while he trembled. Why? Why was this happening? All he wanted was to be close to the other like they had been and now he’d done something to upset him. 

“I-I… I-I’m sorry… P-please… D-don’t be mad at me… I-I… I-I didn’t mean to… I-I… I-I just…”

He broke down at that and the sharp gasp and stare the other was giving him only made him feel more terrible. Especially as he still didn’t know what exactly he’d done to make him react like that. It had to be serious though and he hated himself for it. Why couldn’t he do anything right?

“Hey uh… I… I didn’t mean to upset ya… I jus’… Plants aren’t supposed to talk… Or uh… Grow like ya did… I knew somethin’ was up with that shop… Th’ point is I’m not mad at ya so ya don’t gotta worry okay?”

What…? He… He wasn’t mad at him? A gentle but nervous smile came to his face at that and he gazed up to see that the man had moved close to him, resulting in him slowly and anxiously reaching out with his leaves to signal that he wanted to be held. Even if he was a bit awkward and shy about it. 

A soft sound of happiness and relief left him as the man obliged with a sigh and he snuggled up to him as much as possible as he tried his best not to prick him with the thorns along his stem. Merely being in the presence of his caretaker eased him in way he desperately needed and the fact that the man chuckled in response to his affection only made him happier. 

Especially as the other stood and took his pot with him into the strange looking building nearby as he gently ran a finger along his petals like he’d come to enjoy. With how quickly he’d grown the man had been taking him in there lately to give him a larger pot as he tended to him. And the fact that it was so warm and comfortable inside only made him more pleased. 

“Yer gettin’ too big for that pot again. I don’t know how th’ hell yer growin’ so damn fast but I gotta move ya again before ya break it. Jus’ tell me if ya start feelin’ uncomfortable okay uh… Taka… I’m gonna call ya Taka. Ya can call me Mondo okay?”

An expression of pure joy and shock filled his features as the other called him that and he nodded as he smiled serenely. It felt so comforting to have his caretaker name him and be accepting of him. Though he was quickly overcome with laughter as the other took him out of his pot and his hands tickled his roots making him squirm and cling to his arm until he felt dirt under him again. Goodness had that felt so odd. 

The rose quickly settled himself into place however and as Mondo patted the dirt firmly around him he sighed softly at how refreshing the fresh compost felt, a gentle hum escaping him as the other watered him and tended to him carefully. This was the part of the day he looked forward to the most. Though neither he nor Mondo had any idea how much stranger things were going to get over the next few days.


End file.
